


Revenge

by liztrade



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liztrade/pseuds/liztrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty is the target of Carl Powers's bullying. One day, Jim finally has enough. He wants Carl dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

“Watch where you're goin', dumbass!”

Jim knew the shove was going to happen before he was hit. He stopped his fall with the palms of his hands and was thankful for not landing in a rocky area. Jim remained calm as he heard the boy laugh at him. Before he could stand, he was met with a swift kick to the shoulder, the large foot adding more force than a normal boy's. Jim slowly stood and turned to face his taunter.

“Why don't you just leave me alone?” he asked.

“Maybe when you can afford to be left alone,” Carl answered, a smirk on his face. “However, since your family's dirt poor, I don't think that's going to happen.”

“Just wait...”

“What was that? I don't think I could understand you through that thick accent.”

“I'll get you back someday,” Jim warned.

Carl folded his arms and put on a look of mock surprise. “Really?”

“I swear, Carl Powers, one day I will get you back.”

* * *

Jim spent that night reading through his older brother's chemistry books. His brother Joe was a student at university, but was home for the holidays. Joe was out drinking with friends, and Jim leafed through the pages reading all about various chemicals and their purposes. He learned that if two or more substances were mixed together, the results could be lethal.

There was nothing more that he wanted than the death of Carl Powers.

Jim was sick of being bullied, sick of the taunts. It had all started when his family moved from Dublin two years ago. Jim was the outsider, the small boy with the accent. Bigger boys picked on him every day, and Jim had had enough. He only wanted his revenge. No doubts passed his mind, only the hateful thoughts.

The weeks passed and Jim began to steal chemicals from the local pharmacy. In secret he experimented on dosages, trying them out on small animals he caught. After two months of planning, Jim created a lethal dosage and had only to put it to use. He found his opportunity when Carl went to swim practice. While Carl swam, Jim went into the locker room and broke into Carl's locker. Before him were Carl's prized shoes. He paused. The shoes were right in front of him, but could he do it? Could he really kill Carl? For years Jim had been the weaker boy, this could be his chance to prove that he was strong. He would prove to himself that he could be feared. Jim took the chemicals out of his backpack and carefully laced the shoes.

* * *

Every day for two weeks, Jim gave Carl an unsuspecting amount of poison. On the day of Carl's big swim meet, Jim traveled with his school to watch. At the pool, Jim was uninterested in the events. He watched Carl earnestly, hoping for some sign that his body was decaying. There was no change, and he was disappointed. Finally, it was Carl's turn to swim. Jim watched him dive into the water and complete his first lap. It was in the second that it happened. Carl began to have a fit. He stopped in the middle of the pool, his limbs shaking. He sank into the water and Jim watched in fascination as he drowned.

There were cries of disbelief from the crowd as it happened, and when the other swimmers came to his rescue it was too late; Carl was dead.

Everybody at the pool was rushing around. No one was staying in one spot, and Jim knew that this was his only chance to move. He ran to the locker room and found Carl's locker. Inside were the poisoned shoes. Slipping them into his backpack as a token, Jim shut the locker door and joined the crowd again. Carl's body lay at the edge of the pool. From a distance, Jim looked at his work. Now that Carl was dead, Jim wondered what he would do next. Now he was bored; he had nothing to do or think about. Killing Carl had been his obsession. Looking back at the crowd, he saw that he had made them think about their own safety. He made them afraid If he could do that to this group of people, he could do that to more. He could be the most feared man in the world.

Jim left the pool and walked to the bus stop. Sitting on the bench, he took his brother's book out of his backpack, the shoes brushing against his fingers. Jim skimmed through the pages, his mind asking one question over and over again: what would he do next?


End file.
